


El mejor cumpleaños

by EclecticPumpkin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Victors birthday
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticPumpkin/pseuds/EclecticPumpkin
Summary: Estaba nervioso, triste y molesto; nervioso porque no sabía que puedo esperar de las decisiones de Yuuri, el cual ya me había asustado cuando decidió casi retirarse cuando estábamos en Barcelona; triste porque nadie recordó mi cumpleaños, ni si quiera Yuuri estuvo ahí para felicitarme, no hubo nada de parte de nadie; y molesto por esto mismo, me molesta que nadie se halla acordado de mí en estos momentos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Yuri!!! on Ice no me pertenece, ni los personajes, solo los tome prestados para crear historia (?)

Hoy era 25 de diciembre, hoy cumplo veintiocho años, me acabo de levantar con la sorpresa de que mi prometido no está a mi lado en la cama.

Desde hace casi una semana que noto a Yuuri más distante, eso realmente me asusta, no sé por qué esta tan frio, no sé qué fue lo que sucedió, tal vez cambio de parecer con respecto a que yo regrese el próximo año a competir, o tal vez nuestra inminente mudanza a Rusia, no lo sé, pero eso me hace sentir miedo.

Al salir de la habitación de Yuuri en Yu-topia camine junto a makkachin hasta encontrarme con la madre de Yuuri, ella me sonrió.

\- Feliz Navidad, Vicchan- dijo con alegría.

\- Oh si, hoy es navidad- dije, forzando una sonrisa en mi cara.- ¿sabe dónde está Yuuri, madre?- pregunte, ya se me había hecho costumbre decirle madre a partir de que empecé a salir con Yuuri.

\- Yuuri, él fue a entrenar al Ice Castle, pidió que no te levantáramos- dijo, yo le di las gracias e hice una reverencia ligera, fui por mi abrigo, mi maleta y tome la bicicleta para llegar más rápido, hacía mucho frio en Hasetsu se sentía como en San Petersburgo, a veces me daba nostalgia el no estar en mi país, pero la gente de Hasetsu me han abierto sus brazos como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho.

Al llegar al Ice Castle, corrí y me topé con Yuuko, la mejor amiga de Yuuri cuando eran niños, ella era increíble y si no fuera por sus hijas no hubiera podido encontrar con la facilidad que encontré a mi Yuuri, todo gracias a ese video de él patinando mi programa de “Stay close to me”. 

\- Oh, Victor ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Yuuko.

\- Estoy buscando a Yuuri, no lo he visto el día de hoy, se supone que hoy entrenaríamos temprano pero no me levanto- le dije.

\- Él se acaba de ir hace unos diez minutos, me imagino que se fue a Yu-topia- dijo un poco seria.

\- No creo que ese fuera el caso, Yuuko- dije cabizbajo, será que Yuuri me está evitando de alguna manera- me lo hubiera encontrado de camino para acá, pero ya que estoy aquí, entrare al hielo por un rato.

\- Si, por cierto ¡Feliz navidad, Victor!- dijo, enérgicamente mientras me abrazaba fuerte, no entiendo porque nadie me ha felicitado por mi cumpleaños, en Rusia no festejamos el 25 de diciembre como navidad, así que todos mis amigos y colegas me felicitaban aun cuando lo único que hacía en mis cumpleaños era entrenar, cuando era más chico Yakov me compraba un pastel pequeño que compartía con los demás, pero a medida que crecí le fui dando un poco menos de importancia a celebrarlo.

Calenté antes de entrar al hielo, no sabía que era lo que sucedía, me dedique a practicar algunos saltos sencillos, a pesar de que no estaba tan fuera de forma, esta año solo me dedique a entrenar a Yuuri y no me dedique mucho a mi mismo en cuanto a patinaje, entrañaba la sensación de adrenalina que sentía cuando hacia algún salto bien, a pesar de que estos fueran sencillos o dobles, no sé cómo le hare para entrenar de manera eficiente a Yuuri y para entrenar a nivel competitivo, pero estoy seguro que daré lo mejor de mí, eso si Yuuri no cambia de opinión, toda esta evasión por parte de él me asusta, tal vez ya no me quiere, o tal vez no se quiere mudar, yo que sé realmente, mire mi reloj y vi que había pasado alrededor de dos horas desde que entre al hielo, ya es hora de marcharme a Yu-topia nuevamente.

Durante el camino a Yu- topia no pude parar de pensar en que es lo que sucedía, estaba nervioso, triste y molesto; nervioso porque no sabía que puedo esperar de las decisiones de Yuuri, el cual ya me había asustado cuando decidió casi retirarse cuando estábamos en Barcelona; triste porque nadie recordó mi cumpleaños, ni si quiera Yuuri estuvo ahí para felicitarme, no hubo nada de parte de nadie; y molesto por esto mismo, me molesta que nadie se halla acordado de mí en estos momentos.

Al llegar a Yu-topia Madre noto que estaba decaído y me mando a tomar un baño en uno de los termales, me enjuague y entre al agua caliente, ya no quiero pensar más en el hecho de todo lo que está sucediendo, solo quiero ir a tomar una siesta, comer un plato de katsudon caliente con una taza de té verde, tal vez en la noche salga solo, sin Yuuri a tomarme una copa o algo así, ya que no creo que nadie me extrañe.

Al salir del baño tome mi toalla y me puse mi yukata y me dirigí a mi habitación, apenas eran las 4 de la tarde, no había rastro de nadie, usualmente para esta hora estaríamos llegando del Ice Castle e iríamos a comer, iríamos a caminar un rato, tal vez a la playa a observar a las gaviotas, y luego podríamos visitar a Minako en su bar y regresaríamos a Yu-topia justo para cenar y luego tomar un baño; pero no, hoy no fueron así las cosas, no me gusta cambiar mi rutina de esta manera, deslice la puerta esperando que makkachin estuviera dentro, pero ni siquiera él estaba ahí, me vestí y me dirigí hacia el comedor.

Al llegar ahí no había nadie, me parece bastante extraño el que nadie este, usualmente Madre está cocinando algo, o Mary está ayudando con alguna de las cosas de la cocina, me dirigí a la entrada cuando de repente alguien cubrió mis ojos con algún tipo de tela, me llevaron a empujones a algún lugar desconocido.

\- ¡SORPRESA!- gritaron varias personas, me destaparon los ojos y vi que quien me había puesto la venda en ellos había sido Mary, al frente estaban Yuuri y sus padres con makkachin a su lado, todos los Nishigori y Minako, después estaba Yakov junto con Yurio y Chris.

\- Qué es esto?- pregunte, me ardían mis ojos tenía ganas de llorar.

\- ¡Pues que más, idiota, una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños!- grito Yurio.

\- El gatito solo tiene hambre- dijo Chris suavemente, yo todavía no me movía de donde estaba, no sabía qué hacer, Yuuri se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Vitya- me dijo, yo lo envolví con mis brazos y sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

\- Nadie nunca me había hecho una fiesta sorpresa- dije, mientras sollozaba- pensé que tratabas de darme a entender que no estabas de acuerdo con irte a Rusia.

\- Claro que no, porque querría alejarme de ti- respondió Yuuri, acariciando el cabello de mi nuca; al momento de soltarme le dijo a los demás- vamos adentro hay que cenar y partir el pastel de cumpleaños.

Todo se sentía como un sueño, al entrar se hizo un poco de revuelo por la gente comiendo y platicando, todos comimos katsudon, tomamos algo de sake y cuando me trajeron el pastel, pedí un deseo y apague las velas, poco a poco cada quien se fue dispersando Yakov hablaba con Yurio, Chris platicaba con Minako, los padres de Yuuri estaban junto a los Nishigori, y Mary estaba fumando un cigarro cerca de una ventana. 

Junto a mi estaba Yuuri, había tomado un poco de sake y tenía su nariz un poco roja, se veía adorable, yo tenía mi brazo envuelto en sus hombros y él sonreía tranquilo mientras veía a todos interactuar.

\- Sabes, pensé que no lograría sorprenderte- dijo tranquilo.

\- ¿Porque?- cuestione

\- Fue difícil, apenas ayer llegaron Yurio y Yakov juntos ambos se están quedando con Yuuko y Takeshi, Chris llego a inicios de semana, lo tuve que esconder con Minako, no es que ella se hubiera quejado al respecto; pero en fin, fue una semana de locos- suspiro- sabes, te extrañe como no tienes una idea.

\- Yo también, Yuuri- dije abrazándolo más a mi costado.

\- Estoy cansado, que te parece si nos escapamos para ir a descansar o algo así- dijo Yuuri mirándome intensamente, solo asentí mientras nos poníamos de pie, caminamos de la mano hasta la parte de Yu-topia que se convertía en casa de los Katsuki.

Entramos de la mano, y en eso Yuri ataco mis labios, nos besamos con pasión, baje un poco y comencé a besar su cuello, el respondía con suaves gemidos, sus manos estaban en mi cabello y las mías se encontraban tomándolo por su trasero, apretándolo ligeramente, nuestras sesiones de besos usualmente no pasaban de frotarnos hasta acabar, ya que Yuuri – el cual nunca había tenido una pareja sentimental o un amante- es bastante tímido al respecto  al menos hasta este momento.

\- ¿Yuuri, que es lo que haces?- le pregunto cuando note que empiezo a luchar con mi ropa para quitármela.

\- Tu qué crees- dijo, después de sacarme la camisa que tenía puesta, sus manos vagaron por mi torso a mis hombros varias veces.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto?- le pregunto, lo que menos quería era forzarlo a algo que él no quisiera.

\- Contigo, siempre estaré seguro de las cosas que haga- dijo seriamente, lo bese nuevamente, mis manos fueron tocando lo ya descubierto y explorando lo que estaba sin descubrir, nuestra ropa desapareció y nuestros cuerpos chocaron contra la cama, al verlo desnudo solo para mi me di cuenta que este era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podría haber recibido, me tome el tiempo de prepararlo, de acariciarlo, de susurrarle palabras de amor en su oído, esto no era acostarme con él y solo tener sexo, esto era más… esto era algo llamado “amor” yo estaba amando su cuerpo, el me lo permitía y yo trataría de hacer de esta experiencia algo memorable para él.

Su cuerpo se resistió un poco a mi acceso, se sentía caliente y apretado, cuando nuestros cuerpos se comenzaron a mover al ritmo de nuestros latidos los cuales estaban desembocados, lo único que se podía escuchar de fondo eran nuestras respiraciones erráticas y el choque sensual de nuestros cuerpos juntos; yo estaba cerca y no dudaba que él también lo podía sentir, cuando acabamos en medio de suspiros, gemidos y de decir nuestros nombres, caí sobre su cuerpo y abrazándolo le susurre.

\- Te amo, Yuuri Katsuki, como nunca he amado a alguien en mi vida- bese su frente mientras nos girábamos.

\- Y yo te amo a ti, Victor Nikiforov- dijo, acurrucándose sobre mi pecho.

\- Gracias por darme el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida- dije.

\- Gracias a ti por ser parte de mi vida- suspiro, y nos fuimos quedando dormidos.

Y así fue como mis dudas, que no tenían fundamento fueron aclaradas por el amor que sentíamos.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero y les guste, es mi segundo fic y agregue algo de lemmon (?) o tal vez era lime, no tengo idea hahahaha si les gusta o no dejen su opinión en los comentarios, me agradaría tener criticas constructivas para tratar de mejorar en esto:)


End file.
